Camp Rock 3: The Forgotten Past
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: The next summer at Camp Rock, Shane loses his memory he only remembers one thing. Mitchie. Can Mitchie help him remember his past? Smitchie


**Camp Rock 3: The Forgotten Past**

** By: IIMackieII xo **

**Copyright****2015**

**The next summer at Camp Rock, Shane loses his memory he only remembers one thing. Mitchie. Can Mitchie help him remember his past?**

**A/N: Haii guys! My first story in 2015! My other stories are still on hold and I have an A.N.T. Farm one-shot coming up soon.**

**Chapter One: Who Are You?**

**~Camp Rock Beach~**

Shane was running around the docks, while Mitchie chased after him with water balloons.

Suddenly, Shane fell and hit his head on the wooden flooring.

"Shane! Shane, are you okay?!" Mitchie ask worriedly, shaking him gently.

As Shane's eyelids fluttered open, Mitchie immediately had him in an embracing hug.

"Shane are you okay?"

"Yeah I think, but on question."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Shane?"

Mitchie gasped at his response.

"What's wrong Mitchie? Are you okay?" Shane said, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"So, I'm the only thing you remember?"

"Yeah, I think…"

"Come on, we have to get you to the infirmary." Mitchie said, helping him stand up.

**~Infirmary~**

"When will he get his memory back?"

"About a month or two, but it has to come back naturally."

"Well is there anything we can do to help him remember?" Mitchie asked, gesturing to their group of friends behind her.

"You can try to bring him to places he used to hang out at or tell him what he did and maybe show him a photo album of people he knew."

"Okay, thanks."

**~Shane's Cabin~**

As Mitchie and Shane were heading towards his room, they saw a crowd of girls around the door.

_Looks like the news about Shane's amnesia got out…_Mitchie thought as she saw the squealing girls near Shane's cabin door.

"Hi Shane! Do you remember me? I'm your girlfriend." Tess said running up to Shane.

While Mitchie gave Tess the 'what are you doing?' look, Tess just sent back an 'Sorry' look. And Mitchie understood, Shane, as in Shane Gray from Connect 3 had tons of girls who wanted to be his girlfriend, and she couldn't blame them. What shocked her was Shane's response.

"Look, whatever your name is, I might not remember who I am or who you people are, but I do remember Mitchie Torres, my girlfriend." Shane said, turning to face Mitchie, and then intertwined their fingers together.

Tess quickly faced back to the group of squealing girls and did the 'retreat' sign.

As the group of girls slowly left, Mitchie took Shane into his room.

"Okay, so I talked to your uncle Brown and he said I could stay with you until your memory comes back to make sure your okay."

"Thanks for being the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, especially when I need her the most."

"How do you know what to say when you've forgotten practically everything?"

"It's part of my charm," Shane said, winking, "So this is my cabin, correct?"

"Yeah."

"How do I know which is mine? All the cabins look the same to me.."

"Well, your cabin says 'Shane Gray From Connect 3's Cabin' on the side in gold letters, unlike everyone else's. You can't miss it, but if you do, I'll always be by your side so don't worry about it." Mitchie said, laughing as she described the side of Shane's cabin, "I still don't see how you missed the gigantic letters that say your name on the side of you cabin." Mitchie said, bursting into another set of laughter, meanwhile Shane's response was a simple shrug.

For the rest of that day, Mitchie and Shane stayed in his cabin, laughing together as Mitchie told funny stories of their times together, when he announced he was looking for the girl with the voice, how all the girls scared him.

Shane might not remember who he is, but with Mitchie's help, he'll get his memories back, as well as more memories of their time together trying to get his memory back.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 1! I might update another chapter today or tomorrow, but if I don't I'll update next weekend! :)**

**Guys?**

**Shane:**** Mitchie's all I'll ever need.**

**Mitchie:**** How can you joke around at a time like this?**

**Shane:**** I don't know..?**

**Mitchie:**** Regardless, I still love you.**

**Shane:**** Well, I know that I love you MORE.**


End file.
